Lumpy
Name: Lumpy Gender: Male Animal: Moose Episode: 75 Kill Count: 138+ Deaths: 40 (38 from Episodes, 1 from Kringles, 1 from Music Video) First Appearance: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Death: "Havin' a Ball" First Victim: Toothy from "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" Voice Actors: Rhode Montijo (2000 - 2005), David Winn (2005- present) Lumpy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio He is a light blue moose with apparently very low intelligence, bad teeth, distorted eyes and mismatched antlers. Known to be the big brother, or perhaps babysitter of many of the other characters. He usually means well but he's clumsy and extremely unintelligent. Furthermore, he screams like a girl. Although Lumpy generally never killed anyone by design, he is portrayed as a villain for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. He is the only character with a standard nose with two nostrils (the smaller Happy Tree Friends all have heart-shaped noses). Plus, he is the only one whose hands don't turn mitten-esque like the others. Lumpy has probably appeared in the most episodes out of all the other Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the odd one out due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend style face. There were some arguments about him being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the group's leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He's a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he wore. He also likes to hang out with the kids. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, ticket clerk, bus driver, convenience store owner, police officer, and more. He is usually a fill-in character like Wooldoor Sockbat from Drawn Together. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends gang are playing in the snow, as seen in Snow What? That's What!. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death every character at least once, except Cro-Marmot and Splendid, as he was killed by them twice. His deaths usually involve getting crushed, split apart, eaten, or involve his antlers. He lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce as seen in the Collect Them All Section. It's been announced that Lumpy will be a playable character for the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Also in many minds of the viewers is saying Lumpy has an extremely dysfunctional brain, however, it is notable he has the most responsibility of the characters, a good example being both parts of From A to Zoo. Lumpy Episodes Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya *Pitchin' Impossible *You're Bakin' Me Crazy *Meat Me for Lunch *It's a Snap *Off the Hook *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Rink Hijinks *Get Whale Soon *Milkin' It *Class Act *The Way You Make Me Wheel *I Get a Trick Out of You *Out on a Limb *Keepin' It Reel *Let It Slide *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Blind Date *From A to Zoo *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It *Wishy Washy *Every Litter Bit Hurts *As You Wish *Take a Hike *A Change of Heart *Chew Said a Mouthful *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out *Letter Late Than Never *Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin *Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Asbestos I Can Do *Read 'em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod Featuring Roles *Havin' a Ball *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Snow What? That's What! *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Icy You *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Sea What I Found *Who's to Flame? *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *Mime to Five *Blast From the Past *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Wingin' It *In a Jam *Double Whammy Part 1 *Double Whammy Part 2 (not Autopsy Turvy) *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two Appearance Roles *Treasure These Idol Moments *Nuttin' But the Tooth *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Gems the Breaks *Tongue in Cheek *Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie Occupations and Careers Lumpy is well known for having a big number of jobs in different episodes. According to the writers, the reason why they give Lumpy most jobs is because his ineptitude often serves as the mechanism for something funny to happen. #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks! #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Roller Coaster Operator – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Oil Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity #Physician – Party Animal #Sheriff / Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution #Shipmate – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame? #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Boy Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Giant – Dunce Upon a Time (Big Villain) #Heart Surgeon – A Change of Heart #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Editor/Photo Developer – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Golfer – Tongue in Cheek #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy (Parts 1 and 2) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Crushed under a helicopter while lying bandaged in a gurney. #Pitchin' Impossible: Is cut in two by a runaway Ferris wheel. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Gets into car crash off screen (Idol induced and debatable). #It's a Snap: Head sliced off by Splendid's lazer vision. #Snow What? That's What: Crushed after being wrapped round and round in his hammock by Cro-Marmot (Debatable). #Rink Hijinks: Cub tears his heart out with a claw machine. #Get Whale Soon: Russell tries to toss a harpoon out of a whale's blowhole, but it misses & impales Lumpy through his head. #Milkin' It: Upper body skinned when forced through a metallic rope-ring. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Cuts himself with a razor while driving, and slowly dies from blood loss to the end creating a pool of blood in his car. #I Get A Trick Out Of You: Throws down a green chemical after accidentally killing Cuddles, he then suffocates and/or burns to death from the green smoke emitted. #Keepin' It Reel: Flippy snaps his neck offscreen. #Blind Date: The Mole bumps into Handy's truck, destroying the top of the Mole's car and tearing off the top part of Lumpy's head. #From A to Zoo: Dies in a car crash caused by the baboon. (Debatable) #Kringle Feast: Lumpy lights a lighter to ignite a gas oven, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Ground down to a pulp while trying to stop runaway cart. #From Hero to Eternity: Lower body crushed under truck, Splendid heats up the truck, blasting his upper body into space. #Ipso Fatso: Disco Bear crashed him into a brick wall with his wheelchair. #Don't Yank My Chain: A chain ball falls on his head. #Doggone It: Mauled by killer dogs. #Concrete Solution: Crushed by a cinderblock. #Sea What I Found: Arms, legs, and one antler torn off by a flailing air hose. Then drowns. #Wishy Washy: Crushed and burnt by boiler. #Who's to Flame: Possibly killed when the town explodes along with The Mole, Nutty and Toothy. (Debatable) #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Body cut in two by sharp tree stump. #Take a Hike: Mauled by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Falls from a great height, and gets body impaled in half by castle spire. #A Hole Lotta Love: Torn apart by large drill machine. #Mime to Five: Devoured by killer ducks. #Blast From The Past: (1) Impaled by Toothy. (2) Spine broken on see-saw handle. #Idol Curiosity: Head impaled on telescope. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Crushed by a fold out bed through grating, cutting him to pieces. #Wipe Out!: Arms cut off by chainsaws, impaled on part of surfboard, then finally shaved into a surfboard by the Mole. #Letter Late Than Never: Devoured by killer turtle. #Wingin' It: Legs broken after free-fall out of plane, then crushed by filing cabinet. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Leg cut off, straw forced into stomach twice, then nose explodes. #In a Jam: Blown up by loud volume of Cuddles' guitar. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Eye stung by bee, then his skull is ripped out by a towtruck tow. #We're Scrooged!: Safe crushes his back, and his head is crushed by a piggy bank. #Just Desert: Half eaten by vultures and rest of body whisked away to bones by a sandstorm. Additional #DVD promo: Impaled through the head with a stick. #Second serving DVD: Electricuted when he jamed a fork into a toaster. #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed when Flippy's bomb exploded. (Death not shown) #Third Strike promo: Decapitated by Flippy. Comics #Big Bubble: Killed by the big bubble he made along with Cuddles and Petunia. #Making a good bleed: Launched out of his car, nearly gets hit by his own car, but instead gets ran over by another one. Seen in Arcade Games #Tight Rope-a-Dope: Fell from a tightrope, impaled by a pole, then struck by lightning. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Sets on fire in his no-wheeled cart. #Out on a Limb: Gets struck under a fallen tree, amputates the wrong leg with a spoon, and ends up stabbing the other leg with a paper clip. #Remains to be Seen: Zombie Flippy bites half of his left arm off. Then his left arm comes to life, attacks him and eventually punches him. #Stealing the Spotlight: Body turns black and eyes melt due to the heat given off by his christmas lights. #A Change of Heart: Ate too many sandwiches and ended up having a heart attack. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Skin on chin shaved off by The Mole. #Junk in the Trunk: Face clawed by Giggles' cat. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Goes deaf while playing telephone with Cuddles. #Read 'em and Weep: While trying to perform an exorcism, he got possesed by the Demon. Additional #TV Series Volume 2: Accidentally cut his arm off when he tried to cut a slice of meat. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 13 (Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya; I Get A Trick Out Of You; Kringle Feast; Ski Patrol; Ipso Fatso; Don't Yank My Chain; Take a Hike; Dunce Upon a Time; Blast From the Past; Aw, Shucks!; Wingin' It; The Carpal Tunnel of Love; Can't Stop Coffin) *Giggles – 10 (Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya; You’re Bakin’ Me Crazy; Stealing the Spotlight; Kringle Tree; Kringle Feast; Ski Patrol; Aw, Shucks!; Letter Late Than Never; Junk in the Trunk; The Carpal Tunnel of Love) *Toothy – 11 (Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya; Stealing the Spotlight; Kringle Feast; Kringle Frosty; Ski Patrol; Take a Hike; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw, Shucks!; The Carpal Tunnel of Love; We're Scrooged!; Peas in a Pod) *Petunia – 5 (Happy Trails; From A to Zoo; Kringle Feast; Ski Patrol; Aw, Shucks!) *Handy – 4 (The Way You Make Me Wheel; Concrete Solution; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw, Shucks!) *Nutty – 4 (Stealing The Spotlight; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; Aw, Shucks!; The Carpal Tunnel of Love) *Sniffles – 5 (Kringle Frosty; Every Litter Bit Hurts; Take a Hike; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw Shucks!) *Pop – 4 (Stealing the Spotlight; Every Litter Bit Hurts; Aw, Shucks; Wingin’ It) *Cub – 9 (Havin’ a Ball; Let It Slide; Stealing the Spotlight, Kringle Feast; Every Litter Bit Hurts; Aw, Shucks!; Letter Late Than Never; Wingin' It; Can't Stop Coffin) *Flaky – 5 (Treasure Those Idol Moments; Happy Trails Pt. 2; Ski Patrol; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw Shucks!) *The Mole – 3 (Home Is Where the Hurt Is; Aw, Shucks!; The Carpal Tunnel of Love) *Disco Bear – 3 (Wishy Washy; As You Wish!; Aw, Shucks!) *Russell – 4 (Off the Hook; Remains to be Seen; Sea What I Found; Aw, Shucks!) *Lifty – 6 (Remains to be Seen; Stealing the Spotlight; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; As You Wish!; Aw, Shucks, Junk in the Trunk) *Shifty – 5 (Remains to be Seen; Stealing the Spotlight; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; As You Wish!; Aw, Shucks) *Mime – 5 (Out of Sight, Out of Mime; The Wrong Side of the Tracks; Doggone It; Dunce Upon a Time; Aw, Shucks!) *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 13 (3 from Remains to be Seen; 2 from Stealing the Spotlight; 1 from Kringle Feast; 7 from Ski Patrol) *Others – 28+ (2 birds from Happy Trails; Numerous chicks From A to Zoo; 1 snail and 15 fish from Every Litter Bit Hurts; 1 cow, 1 goat, 2 pigs and 2 sheep from Aw, Shucks!; The 4 members of Fall Out Boy from The Carpal Tunnel of Love) Trivia *Lumpy is the first character from Happy Tree Friends to wear pants, though they are the same colour as his skin, so nobody could tell. *According to the commentary from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Lumpy's original antlers were bigger and normal but the crew decided that he looked too much like Bullwinkle so his antlers were made smaller and turned in different directions. *Lumpy was seen living in his trailer in the Internet shorts and in the TV episode "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow". But in Aw Shucks! and Junk in the Trunk he has a different, bigger house. *Although Lumpy starred in Easy Comb, Easy Go, he was actually more of a featuring character. *The Camp Lazlo character Scoutmaster Lumpus was probably named after Lumpy. More importantly, Lumpy had the position as a scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *At the end of the episode, Snow Place to Go, the automatic can opener has been plugged in, proving that Lumpy isn't really dead. *He is usually seen with Handy and The Mole, who are described as no hands, no eyes, no brain. *Most of the times, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change into different positions. *Lumpy, Flaky, Handy, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Lumpy wears the invisible T-shirt that blends in with his skin, when he takes it off he could be seen naked with his tan line, his nipples, butt and genitals (even though they're censored), and if he accidentally flashes himself to anyone, he'll be really embarrassed as seen in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *Giggles is the only character to see Lumpy naked, indicated by her high-pitched scream. *Whenever Lumpy considers a task done, he lets out an assured "Mmm-hmm!" *While the most of the characters have visible ears, Lumpy has the inner earholes which are evident in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *He sometimes knits things like antler warmers in Asbestos I Can Do and a net in Doggone It. *In the Second Servings DVD, Lumpy has his own brand of sponge cakes called "Holiday Kringles", which look like Twinkies. *He also appears to have blue eyes in Concrete Solution when looking into a nailgun which would not work (it was unplugged). He ends up killing Handy after he plugs it in. *In the FOB music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love, he's allergic to the purple flowers Cuddles was holding. *Lumpy is the only HTF character to not have the same eyes as the rest of the Happy Tree Friends. *Lumpy has a beloved pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. *In the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Pop Corn video in the First Blood DVD, he went to the state senator to sponsor a bill in order to ban parking airplanes near playgrounds and saved six lives. *Lumpy has a lot of costumes to wear when he's working, like the magician's cape and handcuffs which was a rental until he bought it, and he has a few wigs, even though it doesn't look like he's wearing anything. *So far in the first season of the TV series, the only episodes Lumpy didn't appear in are And the Kitchen Sink and Easy For You to Sleigh. *Lumpy likes golfing, it as seen in episodes Chew Said a Mouthful and Tongue in Cheek. *Lumpy can't control cars or other vehicles very well, as seen in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin and The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Sometimes he's selfish and greedy when it comes to money, as seen in episodes Mime to Five and We're Scrooged!. * In the episode Aw Shucks!, Lumpy busted a door open with an axe and exclaimed, "Here's LUMPY!", as a reference to Jack Torrance from the horror movie, Stephen King's The Shining. *Lumpy often shaves his face, even though he physically doesn't have a beard. However, from the episode, Double Whammy Part 1, he did have a beard while he worked as Flippy's psychiatrist, it could be proven that his natural hair color is black. *In the TV series and the web show, Lumpy usually gets killed by animals (Doggone It: dogs, Take a Hike: grizzly bear, Mime to Five: ducks, Letter Late Than Never: turtle, From A to Zoo: baboon, and part of his death in Just Desert: Vultures. *He kills everybody in Aw Shucks! except Cro-Marmot, Flippy and Splendid (since the last three characters didn't appear in that episode). *His animal instinct is mooing when he's really suffering in Out on a Limb, and he has a hard time getting through doors because of his antlers in "A Sight for Sore Eyes". *The first episode Lumpy was voiced by David Winn was Remains to be Seen. Even though Rhode Montijo was credited, his voice was sampled as heard after Flippy bit his left arm off and runs off. *He is the first victim of Russell, Cub and Nutty. *Lumpy vomits for the first time in Sea What I Found, but he was the third character to puke after Pop from And the Kitchen Sink (which is done off camera) and Flaky from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *In Lumpy's episodes, his antlers often change directions. *He's normally the victim of being robbed of posessions from Lifty and Shifty. *He's the only character that has appeared the most in halloween episodes and never died. Category:Characters